invisible_clergyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smack Puppy
Name: Smack Puppy (born: Mitchell Robinson) Background: Smack Puppy landed on the streets at 16, a runaway from nothing more than his own rage and hate. A few years of scrounging showed him things he never wanted to see, but the worst was watching an old hippy cut a hole in his own arm to make another guy's eyes explode. That set Smack on the road to epideromancy, but somewhere along the way he got things twisted around. He knew from the get go that hurting yourself made you cool, gave you power. Just hurting yourself wasn't enough though, you had to make it special. A book of 'Viking Runes' from a head shop gave him his special hurting. He didn't know what the runes meant - he can't read much - but he knew that meaning's not important. It's the hurting and the control that's important. Sometimes the hurting gets bad though. Too much for too long. That's where the heroine comes in. A little sting and it's all good, for a while. It all costs though, and money was a big problem for a while, until Cold Bones hooked him up. Cold's a pimp and a dealer, but a smart one. His girls don't hassle him any more after he showed them what his Smack Puppy could do. Cold's boys may not like the Smack Puppy much - too damn freaky - but everybody knows that you mess with Smack and you're messing with Cold, so Smack's life is real easy for the most part. Except, that is, when Cold has a special project for him. Those are ugly - melting bodies ugly. Smack doesn't like the special projects - busting some kid's leg off because he's been making trouble for Cold gives Smack kind of a sick feeling - but letting Cold down is not an option. The drugs, the power and the acceptance are too hot to let go. Personality: Spooky little guy, wild eyes, wild hair, wild soul. Doesn't mind hurting people but fears it bad that anyone else should hurt him. Rage Stimulus: Anyone with magic. Smack Puppy sees magic as his thing, what makes him special. Anyone else who's got it is a threat, one he needs to put down.' Fear Stimulus:' Losing Cold Bone's love. Cold Bones doesn't really love Smack Puppy but he takes care of him which is close enough for Smack. Anything that might upset Cold Bones fills Smack with an unreasoning dread.' ' Noble Stimulus: Junkies. On some level Smack knows how messed up he is. He tries to convince the similarly messed up to get help, especially the really strung out ones that Cold Bones will have him hurt soon. Body 40 "Drugged Out Wreck" - Scratch like a girl 40% - Urban Redecorating 35% - Starve Like a Rat 40% Speed 40 "Shakey" - Pigeon Shooting 15% - Haul Ass 38% - Drive Like Mr. Magoo 20% - Dodge 40% Mind 30 "Not All There" - Literacy 3% - Know When Not to Lie to Cold Bones 30% - Know When To Lie to Everyone Else 25% - Personal Runic Theory 30% Soul 65 - *Epideromancy* 65% - Smooth Talk the Ladies 5% - Lie to Cold Bones 52% - Lie to Everyone Else 25% - Fake Sobriety 57% Violence: 5 Hardened / 2 Failed ' The Unnatural:' 5 Hardened / 3 Failed ' Helplessness:' 1 Hardended / 4 Failed Isolation: 3 Hardened / 2 Failed ' Self:' Hardened 1 / Failed 4 Normal Gear: Mostly clean needle, 9mm, exacto knife, cheat sheet of runes Copyright Patrick Reitz, posted on the official UA website on July 18, 2002 Category:Dukes